


Spark

by metamorcy



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Massages, Romance, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wished he had learned about Loki's massages earlier. How useful and pleasing they were, especially after a hard day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13
> 
> Hope you guys like it. I plan on writing more in the future.

Tom groaned as he tenderly rubbed his spine close to the center. He'd taken it a little _too_ far with the fighting scene today; accidentally getting himself knocked roughly onto the jagged ground. It had hurt when he'd crashed, leaving dark bruises across his entire back and letting out a surprised yelp as his expression flashed at the agonizing pain. The marks had stung and he had to bite back the tears welling up in his eyes, refusing to let them fall down his cheeks and ruin his makeup. His co-workers, however, caught the display and immediately demanded he head home early to recover, refusing the have one of their lead actors too badly injured to continue with the production.

However, even when he'd made it home the pain still lingered. He hissed as his fingers brushed across a particularly sore spot, compelling him to straighten his form. Letting out a frustrated groan, he used his left hand to reach into his pant pocket, searching out the keys to his place. With a sharp click, the door opened and Tom took a moment to glance inside, smiling gently when he spotted his love on the couch. He almost chuckled at the sight, watching as Loki flipped through the television channels while lying against the armrest, feet curled back around his frame. Of course, the older male was wearing some of his clothes again, not that Tom minded, and was looking astonishingly good in a loose shirt and jeans. Tom almost laughed at the thought. "I'm back."

The immortal blinked for a second before huffing. "I can see that." He glanced back towards the clock on the table and tilted his head ever so slightly, a few strands of raven hair falling over his shoulder. Tom had to resist every temptation to reach forward and run his fingers through the locks, despite knowing Loki would enjoy it immensely. The wig he had worn when acting as Loki was all stiff, but the real thing was soft as feathers. "You're early, Thomas," Loki didn't move from his spot, merely glancing towards his love before returning to the screen, though his eyes would flicker over in curiosity. "Did something happen?"

Tom just smiled, shaking his head before closing the door and locking it. He shuffled out of his jacket, hanging it up, and quickly made his way over to the couch, flopping gracelessly beside the god. The human noticed as Loki's green eyes flickered over curiously at his movements once more, the screen reflecting off the bright orbs. "Not really. I just injured myself a little during a shoot. It was an accident, but everyone started to panic and demanded I head home to rest. It's really not that bad honestly."

That seemed to catch Loki's attention instantly. "You're… hurt?" He shifted his posture slightly, twisting around in order to see the blonde better. A flash of concern slipped through his mask before it was gone, Loki had donned his usual blank expression that was normally used to throw people off. He held no smile, no emotion, nothing. Slowly, after teleporting the remote onto the table, his fingers reached over and carefully caressed Tom's cheeks. Loki smirked in amusement when the human leaned closer to his cool touches.

"No, not really. Just sore." Reaching up, Tom grasped one of the hands, enjoying the cold sensation the other's fingers left behind on his skin. For a moment, he closed his eyes and shuffled closer to his love, pressing his form against the coolness. "Nothing to really worry about." Loki raised an eyebrow at the oddness Tom was showing, but didn't question it, letting the other do whatever he pleased. Taking one hand away from a cheek, the male wrapped it around Tom's form, pulling him closer so they could fully touch. It was only then that the human winced; letting out the small hiss he had been trying to cover up in order to play off his injury. He'd been caught. "Okay, maybe not just sore."

"Thomas…" Loki was now staring, his eyes narrowed sharply as he went over his love's form. His fingers touched the sore area once more, this time gently, and watched as another wince came. There was no sound, but it was clear to the God of Mischief that it was more than it appeared. "Lift your shirt and turn around."

"Darling, it's okay," Tom smiled, finding the hints of worry on Loki's expression cute. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. However, when he was met with a determined glare from the older man, he sighed in defeat. He knew better than to argue with the other about his health. It was endearing at the very least… and still cute. Smiling brighter, he shifted around in Loki's grasp so that he could face the opposite direction and unbuttoned his top, slipping his clothes off his shoulders and tossed it onto the table. Leaning against the couch, he relaxed as he waited for Loki's cold fingers to guide over his bare skin, knowing it would make him shiver in response. It couldn't be helped, not when his love's normal temperature was a few degrees below normal. And then he felt them, the coolness of the tips as they brushed gently against the surface. "How is it?"

"You're an idiot," Loki retorted with a sneer as he looked over the flesh with a critical eye. He was used to observing injuries and knew his way around healing, Thor and his friends being the ones he had to take care of the most during their adventures. Pressing his two fingers into a particular bruising area, he ignored the hiss from his love and let his magic flow through his fingertips. Small sparks of green crackled at the point of contact and he watched as the color of the bruising died out within moments, only to be replaced with a smooth peach shade. "Next time be more careful. I can only patch you up so much before you actually destroy yourself."

Tom just laughed, shifting a little as the magic flowed through him. It felt really good and he bit back a groan when Loki pushed at his bones a little harder, massaging the area. "Oh please, I have no plans on letting myself get hurt any further than this. Darling, I'm not that stupid," He grinned brilliantly and shifted a little as he tried to find a comfortable position. His back still hurt and remaining upright was already putting a strain on his lower area, it was throbbing at the pressure and pull of his muscles. Of course, that was impossible to hide under the scrutiny of Loki's green eyes. Letting out an irritated sighed, the immortal shoved Tom against the couch, forcing him to lie flat on his stomach with his head resting against the pillow. The blond turned slightly, peering up at the mischievous god with an eyebrow raised. "Darling?"

Loki didn't respond, settling against the edge of the couch near the middle and leaned over Tom as his fingers rested along the back. "Shut up and let me work." Within seconds, magic was flowing rapidly from his fingers, flooding into Tom's body in waves and he listened with glee as a loud moan tore through his love's lips. He chuckled and massaged the spine, working his way upward towards the shoulders. His fingers, long and nimble, with no signs of calluses or bumps slid across the skin effortlessly. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Darling… That feels _really_ good," Tom moaned, closing his eyes and burying his face into the pillow. His fingers dug into the fabric of the couch as he felt a particularly strong wave of magic wash over him, his moans muffled through the pillow. "Oh god, it's wonderful…" His body twisted slightly, trying to get more of the pressure into his weary bones. "Just what are you doing to me?"

Loki chuckled, leaning forward as he pressed his lips against Tom's right ear, his warm breath sending shivers down his human's spine. He could practically feel it underneath his fingertips. "Some healing magic I learned long ago. I don't use it often though since our bodies would heal within a day's time. No point in that, but I'm _quite_ glad that it works so… _effectively_ against you." There was a smirk in his tone of voice and Tom swallowed as nervousness settled in his heart. The blonde peered back at his love, meeting his face, and blinked at just how close they were. Mere inches apart; a single twitch of their bodies could lead their lips to crashing. Tom's blue eyes danced along the immortal's features, gazing at the eyelashes that would flutter gently then to the bright green eyes that appeared more like emeralds in the light. Loki chuckled and Tom could only swallow as he felt the vibrations against his skin, feeling the warm breath as it tickled over his cheeks.

"Loki?" It was then that Loki closed the distance, a light pressing of lips together. It was sweet and short and it left both wanting more, so much more. Tom sighed delightedly as the hands continued their path, digging into his shoulders as the aches went away, replaced with something so much more wonderful. Pleasure, a breathtaking, tickling sensation that would spread from one focal point of touch to every little nerve in his body and he could only moan as he felt another push of magic enter his body.

"Yes?" It was more of a teasing tone as Loki enjoyed the sight before him and pulled back, continuing his work.

" _Please_ keep doing that."

"But of course, love."

Tom was tempted to roll his eyes, keeping still as he felt those hands continue to wander up and down his spine. He arched slightly in particular when those mischievous hands dove a little too close to the waist band of his briefs and whimpered slightly when the magic stopped for a few moments.

Loki just laughed, "I feel like I'm spoiling you."

"I'm your lover, I demand you spoil me. That and you're supposed to. Gods know I already do that enough for you."

The laughter continued, full of amusement. Loki didn't stop, however, he simply continued his work, though he didn't hesitate to push a little further into the muscles, making sure to send a string of pulsing magic into the mortal's frame. He watched in glee as Tom moaned loudly, purposefully drawing out the syllables in hopes of entangling his immortal in his little web.

Loki, of course, caught on. "My, are you trying to manipulate me? Or are you enjoying this a little too much?" The smirk on his lips didn't leave however and he continued his motions, moving his hands up to the shoulders once more. Then he scraped his nails down the back, watching as Tom yelped at the sudden pain and hissed.

The mortal grumbled under his breath, squirming at the burn that was left behind. It wasn't unpleasant; however, he was used to more pain than that, especially when Loki lost his grip on that strength of his during lovemaking. Something he really wanted right now. "Is it working?"

Loki hummed. "Of course. Shall we take this to bed afterwards?"

"Yes," Tom moaned. " _Definitely_." After all, a little reward for what the immortal has done for him wouldn't be too bad. And he'll enjoy it, of course, in the end. "If you do this to me after a hard day of work, I will willingly do whatever you want…" Tom paused for a moment before adding on, knowing exactly what Loki was thinking after being in this relationship for so long. "Within reason of course."

"Of course," The raven chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips against the center of Tom's shoulders. He hummed gently, the tip of his nose brushing along the skin as he leaned upward. "I can think of a few things we can do and most definitely enjoy." He glanced up towards the clock once more and smirked. "And since you've come home so early, we have _plenty_ of time to play today."

Tom only sighed blissfully, knowing what his fate would hold for the next few hours, and he would not regret a single moment. It was one of the many things he loved about Loki after all.


End file.
